Dave and Chuck "The Freak" Wiki
Welcome to the Dave and Chuck "The Freak" Wiki A Wiki dedicated to the Detroit area morning radio show Dave and Chuck "The Freak". Hosted by David Hunter, Charles (Chuck "The Freak") Urquhart, Andy Green, and Lisa Way with James Campbell as a producer. Together they have been bringing entertainment to the people of the Detroit area's radios since April 2001. Overview Dave and Chuck "The Freak" (formerly The Morning X with Dave and Chuck "The Freak"; '''originally '''The Morning X with Kelly, Dave and Chuck "The Freak") is a radio morning show hosted by David Hunter, Charles (Chuck "The Freak") Urquhart, Andy Green, and Lisa Way. The team is also officially joined by James Campbell who became a producer of the show when it WRIF (also known as: 101 WRIF, or The RIFF).Meet Dave, Chuck and company The show was first broadcast on the radio station CIMX-FM (89X) in Windsor, Ontario from April 18, 2001 to November 7, 2012 on weekdays from 6am to 10am EST. After leaving 89X’s lineup the show returned on May 28, 2013 after the show's hosts moved the show to the radio station WRIF in Ferndale, Michigan where it airs weekday mornings from 6am to 10am replacing the Drew and Mike morning show.It's official: Dave and Chuck 'the Freak' to replace Drew and Mike The show consists of several named segments in which the trio introduces a subject of discussion and takes calls from the listeners, plays games with them, informs them about current events and news, and updates them on the weather, traffic and sports. The show is best known for the moral dilemmas and raunchy/controversial topics (often related to abnormal sexual behavior) discussed with the listeners, the unique personalities of the radio hosts, Chuck's often-ridiculous shenanigans, and their many funny segments and running gags. In 2010 Metromix named Dave and Chuck "The Freak" Detroit's Best Morning Show, coming in first place in Detroit's highly-competitive daytime radio scene, most notably against the famous morning shows Drew and Mike and Mojo in the Morning.Metromix Morning Show Contest 2010 goes to Dave and Chuck "The Freak" In early 2009, 89X added the ability to stream their broadcast on their website and released apps for the Android, iPhone, and BlackBerry smartphones for people to download and listen on their phones without the need for a radio. In addition to internet streaming of the show, Dave and Chuck "The Freak" at this time started recording their shows and putting it on the internet as podcasts for people to listen to whenever they wanted. It was because of this the show began to expand its audience outside of the Detroit/Windsor area reaching as far as Texas and the west coast and even farther to Japan as revealed during a segment on the show one morning. In recent years, it has also gained a significant amount of publicity from its arguably-offensive advertising campaign89X Radio listeners respond to "B" Word billboard article. and the uproar of fans over the near-termination of its hosts due to an at-work joke taken too far.Dave and Chuck the Freak Survive After "Operation Dark Stall" Latest activity References Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse